


Do You Have A Reason

by lady_ragnell



Series: And A Bed For Three (and extras) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya and Merlin have a surprise for their boyfriend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have A Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/gifts), [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).



> Because **Carly** wanted sextras and **Samy** wanted bribes.
> 
> Title is, once again, from Lisa Mitchell's "Coin Laundry."

Freya is the one elected to call Morgana (she says elected, but mostly she means that Merlin is inexplicably terrified of Morgana and even more so than usual now that Morgana is inclined to hiss at people who speak above a whisper for waking baby Aislinn). She does it when she knows that Gwen and the baby are over at Elyan’s place so he can be a properly doting uncle, because she’s sometimes smarter than Merlin and knows when to pick her battles.

Morgana, unlike any sane new parent, sounds alert and sharp when she answers the phone instead of muzzy from an interrupted nap, but Freya can’t say she’s surprised. “Freya, what can I do for you?”

“I wanted to ask you about plans for Arthur’s birthday.”

She can imagine the look on Morgana’s face, the suspicious one that is hilariously similar to Arthur’s expression whenever he feels someone is infringing upon his rights as a brother, or now an uncle (it’s only a matter of time before he and Elyan come to blows, she’s sure). “You three have only been dating a few months, I still get to claim sibling privilege over significant other privilege. Besides, my flat is larger, and everything’s all planned.”

“Your flat also has a three-week-old in it, but I wasn’t calling to take party rights away from you. I was asking if you could leave the night before his birthday free, Merlin and I would like to do something for him.”

“Something sex-related?”

Freya sighs. “You know the answer to that question, and I’m not giving you any details. You two have the strangest relationship. Anyway, can I reserve his time?”

“Yes, that’s fine, the party is the night of his birthday, anyway.” Morgana clears her throat. “Things are going well, then?”

“Yes.” So well it’s a little terrifying at times, really. If she and Merlin were two pieces of a puzzle, adding Arthur is more like adding the last ingredient to a recipe and watching it come together, shockingly easy. He and Merlin have long talks by text, he and Freya have lunch every time she has a weekday off, and the three of them spend most of their nights these days on Arthur’s couch or on the one in Freya and Merlin’s flat, talking or kissing or watching films. “It’s going well.”

“I’m very glad,” says Morgana, sounding uncomfortable, and then changes the subject to Aislinn and how Arthur cried the first time he held her no matter that he denies it.

Merlin is waiting in the bedroom when she gets off the phone, fiddling around with his laptop, a grin on his face. “Are we clear for the night before his birthday?”

“Morgana says yes, and she’ll fend off all comers on our behalf, I’m pretty sure, as long as we don’t tell her any details.”

Merlin smiles and tugs her down onto the bed to point out a few things on the site he’s ordering supplies from. “I don’t think there’s any danger of that. Now, red?”

“Of course red, I’m pretty sure Arthur has some sort of fetish for it.”

*

Half the fun of what they’re planning is the surprise, so Freya makes a point of dressing nicely and putting candles on the table before Arthur comes for dinner, and helps Merlin make a few things that Arthur has mentioned as favorites. The dinner is part of the present, anyway, so she takes special care.

Arthur, because he is utterly incapable of letting anyone do something nice for him, arrives with a bottle of wine that would cost Freya a week’s paycheck, and he still ducks his head like he’s embarrassed when Merlin and Freya sit him down at the table and proceed to serve him everything with a kiss each before sitting down as well.

Dinner is good, and dessert is delicious, because the two of them bought a chocolate caramel cheesecake from Arthur’s favorite bakery. Afterwards, Freya firmly shoos Arthur away from his attempts to do the dishes like he always does. “Are we watching a movie or something?” Arthur asks. “The two of you seemed in a hurry to be finished with dinner.”

Merlin kisses him, and Freya leaves them to it, leaning against the table and waiting, loving the way it looks when Merlin takes Arthur apart, loves being able to watch the two of them and know she could step in anytime. “We were in a hurry to get started with the sex,” Merlin corrects when they finally pull apart, and starts unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt.

“Well, I’m not going to say no to that,” Arthur says, walking backwards to their bedroom, Merlin’s hands still in his shirt.

It’s a stupid thing to smile about, that Arthur knows his way to their bedroom backwards and never once trips or needs Merlin to steer him, but Freya smiles anyway, and follows them. By the time they’re in the bedroom, Arthur has stumbled out of his shoes and socks and Merlin has his shirt all the way unbuttoned. Arthur shrugs it off himself, giving Merlin one last bruising kiss, and holds out a hand for Freya.

Freya steps forward just as Merlin steps back and sets to work on Arthur’s trousers as she kisses him. It’s been so long since she kissed anyone but Merlin that even after close to three months it’s strange to have Arthur so solid and warm against her body, and she loves how she feels surrounded when he puts his arms around her, especially with Merlin so close to her back. “Isn’t anyone else going to take their clothing off?” Arthur asks when she has to let his mouth free to breathe.

“We’ll take our clothes off once you’re naked and on our bed,” says Merlin, and Freya takes the opportunity to push Arthur’s trousers down, and his briefs as well, plain black cotton just like every single pair he has other than a pair of novelty boxers with crowns on them which Elena gave him at some point and which he wears whenever he needs a boost, though he would deny that to his dying day.

“You two have plans.” Arthur looks suspiciously between them, but he’s naked and getting hard quickly, so Freya takes the suspicion with a grain of salt.

“And our plans work out very well for you, as I recall, so you should get into bed and watch us,” Merlin says.

Arthur laughs, but he climbs onto their bed, right in the middle of it, head resting in the crack between their sets of pillows; Freya keeps meaning to buy a third set, even though it means they’ll all be constantly knocking pillows off the bed, but whoever is in the middle tends to wake up with a crick in their neck. “Are you going to do a striptease? Will there be music?”

Instead of answering, Freya kisses Merlin, pulling him over by the collar to fit their mouths together. Having Arthur with them has had the side effect of making everything with Merlin seem new and nerve-wracking again. His mouth is as familiar as ever, but the knowledge that someone else is watching still isn’t, and they have to stop and laugh at each other after a moment of trying to be far too showy before settling into something easy.

She takes Merlin’s shirt off first, because it’s a good first step and because it’s the only article of clothing that can be removed without spoiling the surprise. Once he’s shrugged it off, letting it drop to the floor where Freya will inevitably trip over it later like he always does, he pulls back long enough to get her nod and reaches for the zipper on her dress. She helps him help her out of it, stepping neatly out and then pulling away to toss it over a chair because it will wrinkle if she leaves it on the floor.

Arthur’s breath catches, and she sneaks a look at him. He’s looking her up and down, at the red lace lingerie they ordered online just for his birthday. “You look very pretty,” he says, low and rough just like he always sounds in bed.

Freya only smiles and sets to work on Merlin’s trousers, unzipping the fly as slowly as she can and then pushing them off. She keeps her eyes on his, but she can hear Arthur actually gasp when he realizes what Merlin’s got on under, that he got himself panties to match Freya’s just so they could drive Arthur mad on his birthday. They turn to face him and Freya lets Merlin be the first to speak. “Do you like them?”

“Mother of God,” says Arthur faintly, and drops his head back on the bed.

“So that’s a yes to the pretty lingerie.” Freya nudges Merlin and they walk to the bed and get on at the bottom, crawling up to Arthur, who’s managed to prop himself up on his elbows to watch them with his eyes wide, looking like he wants to _devour_ them. “We thought we’d spoil you a little tonight. We’ll do whatever you like.”

Merlin gives Arthur a coy look from under his lashes and has no right looking as good doing it as he does. “Any requests?”

“You’re going to kill me.” Arthur reaches out for Freya and she comes in closer, stopping half on top of him, her mouth against the join of his neck and shoulder. “You don’t have a list of options for me?”

She smiles, because that’s Arthur all over, trying to make sure they’re happy before he even thinks about himself. “I’d say you know what we like by now, but do you want options?”

“You’re bossy enough the rest of the time. Be selfish, it’s your birthday.”

Arthur strokes her hair while he thinks and she hums happily, waiting to see what he comes out with. Merlin, on his other side, is just watching him, one eyebrow raised, waiting for him to say something. “I’d like to fuck Freya,” he says into her hair, and then turns to meet Merlin’s eyes. “And then I want to blow you until you come in your panties.”

Merlin lets out a strangled noise and Freya does her best to hide her laugh. “Well, I think we could be on board with that plan. Freya?”

“Always.” She lifts her head. “Where do you want me?”

Often, Arthur asks her to ride him, but tonight he rolls them over until she’s on her back and he’s hovering over her, smiling down and kissing her when she wraps her arms around his neck. Merlin, next to them, settles himself to watch and to touch them when he wants to. “Comfortable?” Arthur asks, but he barely waits for her nod before he starts kissing his way down her body, leaving Merlin to kiss her mouth.

Arthur stops hovering over her hips, and she barely gets a “Yes, please” out before he’s mouthing at her cunt through the lace of her panties. He’s got a wonderful mouth, and the scratch of lace against her while she gets wet makes her gasp and fist her hands in his hair. He lets out a pleased noise and she hitches her hips up against him. “Fuck, your mouth is amazing,” she manages.

In answer, he starts tugging at the panties, and she lifts her hips so he can start sliding them down her legs, and then it’s just his mouth on her bare cunt and she’s always loved it when someone goes down on her, loves how sweet and thorough Merlin is when he does it, but she doesn’t think she’s had any mouth better than Arthur’s, how he goes for it like he’s starving, quick and messy and a little rough with the scrape of teeth. She’s been turned on since she got dressed for Arthur’s arrival, taking the underwear out of the package it came in and helping Merlin with his after they got home from work, and she’s been wet enough to feel it since Arthur and Merlin started kissing. It’s only a matter of a few minutes before she’s coming, sharp and quick, against his tongue. “Condom,” says Arthur, lifting his head and wiping a hand across his face to get some of the slick off it.

Merlin hands him one a second later and Arthur puts it on himself, no fanfare or teasing. Freya smiles at him as he gets himself situated and pulls at his shoulders until he’s over her again, covering her with his body and all lined up to slide into her where she’s slick and ready. “Come on, please,” she says, and kisses him, tasting herself on his lips.

Arthur slides in with one smooth thrust, and she wraps her legs around his waist to encourage him, bending with him when he curses and starts moving a little faster. It’s so different from when Merlin fucks her, and she loves that she’ll always be able to tell the difference. She loves that Arthur is steady and tender, and that Merlin is a wretched tease, and she loves that she gets to have both of them. “Fuck, oh, Freya, you’re so good, you feel so good,” Arthur says, bending a little to mouth at her neck, like he’s as overwhelmed as she is with how lucky they all are. She looks around a little until she can meet Merlin’s eyes. He’s smiling, watching the two of them with one hand cupped around his cock through the lace of his panties and the other resting on Arthur’s shoulder, a little point of connection.

It feels like it lasts forever, and she already feels amazing from her first orgasm but Arthur is doing everything he can for her, angling his thrusts at just the right spot until she feels a little wild, aching and wanting and so close to coming, babbling like she only does when she’s pushed farther than she expects. “God, I love you both,” she finds herself saying, the words slipping out by accident.

Arthur makes a noise like he’s dying and then he’s coming, a last few wild thrusts that tip her over the edge as well, coming for the second time and feeling like all her bones have gone to water because she can barely move and it’s only due to Merlin’s quick thinking that when Arthur collapses, sliding out of her without much grace, that he lands between them instead of on top of her. She stays on her back, chest heaving, still wearing her bra and feeling a little ridiculous about it, and lets Merlin deal with Arthur for a minute, stroking his back and talking. “You had all sorts of big words about blowing me, and what do you do? You look like you’re going to pass out after having sex with our girlfriend. Am I going to have to get myself off?”

As always, a challenge from Merlin is enough to get Arthur levering himself up and then engaging in a quick wrestling match with Merlin, getting him pinned on his back in short order. Merlin doesn’t mind in the least, of course, and Freya takes up his position from earlier, rolling to her side so she can rest her hand on Merlin’s chest as Arthur starts working his way down it as he did with hers earlier—not the same pattern, but one that he’s coming to know will turn Merlin on more, and that’s a warm thought even while she’s worrying that she said too much too soon for Arthur, or maybe even for Merlin. They haven’t said anything about love, yet.

Judging by the kiss Arthur drops on her hand as he goes lower on the bed again, he’s fine, and Merlin is watching her like she’s anchoring him to the bed while Arthur starts licking his cock through the lace. He doesn’t bother taking them off like he did with Freya, just licks and sucks as well as he can through the fabric. He’s always a little more tentative going down on Merlin, not quite used to being with men, but Merlin doesn’t care, especially not tonight, judging by the way he’s swearing, voice getting higher every time Arthur tries something new.

He comes with Arthur’s mouth on his cock and Freya kissing him, and they all stay there for a minute, panting, waiting for their heart rates to come down. Arthur is the first to move, stripping Merlin out of the ruined lace, tossing it on the floor. Freya unhooks her bra and stretches, straightening. Arthur looks up the bed at her. “I might want another round later.”

She grins. “Well, you are the birthday boy. But maybe a little rest first. Get between us again?”

Arthur usually doesn’t end up sleeping in the middle, but they all arrange themselves easily, Freya curled into one side and Merlin shoulder to shoulder with him on the other, all of them close to dozing even though it can’t even be nine at night now. “It wasn’t just the heat of the moment,” Freya says finally. She’s scared of moving too fast, but she said it, and she won’t back down from it.

“I never thought it was.” Arthur tightens his arm around her. “I’ve just been trying to think of how to say it back.”

“We can worry about all that once it’s not your birthday,” says Merlin, surprisingly firm.

Arthur laughs. “It isn’t my birthday yet.”

“Then we’ll fuck you again later and have proper birthday sex.” Merlin sounds happy, and Freya relaxes a little more. “Happy birthday, Arthur.”

“I think it’s going to be a very good one,” says Arthur, on the edge of sleep.

And if Freya mouths another “I love you” to her boyfriends once they’ve both dozed off and started snoring, that’s for her to keep to herself for a little while longer. "It's going well," she whispers, like she said to Morgana, and it feels like the truth.


End file.
